The Other Club
by Electra Minos
Summary: The Host Club recive a stange letter from another club claiming to be a Host Club. How could that be and how did they not know about them? Well it's time for the Host Club to meet their match in the Other Host Club?    Please note it's the full story


Host Club Turn Around

"Look, guys we have received an invitation!" Tamaki cried and he burst through the doors to the abandoned music room. The twins looked up at him from their seats, looked at each other, shrugged and went back their magazine. Kyoya looked up from his seat at the exhausted Tamaki as it was obvious that he had run all the way through the school to see them. He pushed his glasses back up and decided to humour him.

"What invitation have you received?" Kyoya said in a sarcastic voice, no matter what it was he was sure that the club weren't going as they never had done before. What ever this piece of paper meant, he was sure they would forget about it when the time came for the club to open. But the one thing he did know was that Tamaki could be very stubborn if he wanted to go.

"It's an invitation to…" Tamaki was clearly over excited about this thought Kyoya as he looked like he would explode. "to…to…" Kyoya was growing inpatient with their Prince. "To another Host Club set up in another school!" Tamaki blurted out. He waited to see reactions of his class mates. The Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at him forgetting about their magazine and jumped either side of Tamaki to read this for themselves. Kyoya looked up suspiciously at the letter. How could their be another Host Club and him not know about it? He too got up and looked at the letter. Honey and Mori walked in to see the four of them all cluster round the tiny piece of paper.

"What's going on?" Honey asked as he stood in the doorway with Mori just behind him. None of the other members even looked around or up for that matter, they were all fixed on this piece of paper. After a few moments Kuya broke away from the group and started writing down in his book quite furiously. Honey asked the question again hoping for a response. He looked around at the group again, "Anyone going to talk to me?" Kyoya was still writing in his notebook, now so fast Honey though he might have seen smoke coming off the book. Tamaki broke out of the group to update Honey and Mori on the strange letter from another Host Club. "Wow!" Honey exclaimed his eyes glistening. "Another Host Club! Can we meet them? Can we? Can we?" Honey was now jumping up and down in front of Tamaki.

"Of course we can Honey! Guys I think it's time to go on a field trip to see…"Tamaki seemed to be full of energy and eager to meet this other club. "…to see the Other Host Club" He said Other with such confidence everyone seemed to decide that the club was called the Other Host Club. After a cheer from nearly all the members, Horuhi walked in. The scene she saw was the twins, Tamaki and Honey in a clear state of excitement, Mori was standing to one side as he normally dose. Nothing strange going on today Haruhi thought, that was until she saw Kyoya. He was strangely sitting in the corner of the room, in black and white, scribbling away and muttering. This was not normal behaviour for him. Haruhi wasn't sure whether to ask him what was wrong or risk asking Tamaki what was going on. She didn't get the choice, it didn't take too long for Honey to notice her. "Haru Chan!" he called across the room as he sped towards her, ready to jump up at her. She caught him as the force of Honeys jump spun her around and made her slightly dizzy. No sooner had Honey let go than Tamaki put his arm around her and shoved the piece of paper in her face.

"Another Host Club? How come we've never heard of them before?" Haruhi asked. Everyone in the club froze, her question echoed around the room. There was an awkward silence in the room only broken by the scribbling of pen on paper. Everyone looked at each other and then they all looked over a Kyoya. Sitting in the corner in, black and white, scribbling away. The rest of the club looked at each other again and back a Kyoya. The twins gave Tamaki a nudge forward. He glared back at them but approached Kyoya.

"Kyoya? Are you ok?" Kyoya looked round at Tamaki. His face in shadow glaring at Tamaki, Tamaki flinched. "You… you…you didn't know who they are." Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Haruhi gasped, she had only known him for a year at least, but he knew everything about everyone. There was never anything he didn't know. For him this must be distressing as he had gone to Tamaki's corner of woe. Tamaki striated himself up and walked back to the group. "I think we should…" he turned to look at Kyoya who surprisingly hadn't set his notebook on fire yet. "…definitely go to see the Other Host Club!" The mood lifted and they all agreed to go and visit them. Tamaki then went to find today's theme for the club as they had a while to set up before their beloved guests should arrive. Hikaru and Kaoru went to find the cloths for the occasion and Honey went to take his nap so he would be ready when the club opened, Mori accompanied him. Haruhi looked over a Kyoya he had now returned to their world, he was back to seemingly balance the clubs accounts and working out who was seeing who.

"I hope he calms down" Haruhi thought as the twins threw her outfit at her. She walked away leaving Kyoya to work out what ever had bugged him for that day.

"Right well, that was definitely a successful afternoon!" Tamaki declared after looking at the figures written down on how many girls had come into the club.

"And we made a lot today!" Hikaru said.

"It's got to be a record!" Kaoru chimed in, as they too were impressed with today's activities. Kyoya was sitting quite pleased with himself as he could see that today was one of the clubs better days as they had record number of customers to entertain. This definitely seemed to of cheered him up. Honey was sitting at his table eating cake with Mori watching over him. Haruhi re-entered the room back in her school uniform.

"So when are we going to meet this Other Host Club?" Haruhi asked. There was a moment's silence. Everyone looked at her, even Honey had stopped eating his cake at the question. Not even Tamaki dared to break this silence.

"I've already got transport sorted for this little visit. I'm sure you are all eager to meet this other club." Kyoya said in a calm voice. Everyone looked at him. "Well everyone get changed back if you want to see them." And as soon as he'd finished saying that, everyone was back in their school uniform and ready to go.

Tamaki reached the Host Club Minibus first as he had ran all the way from the music room. Hikaru was next to get there as very quickly followed by Kaoru. Honey, carried on Mori's back, Haruhi and Kyoya all walked at a normal pace to the minibus. As they all got in a small fight broke out between Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We want to sit next to Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"You two are never going to sit next to my little girl!" Tamaki yelled at them. "But Boss we sit next to her all the time in class, she's used to us." They both said back.

"You two shady twins are a bad influence on her! So I will sit next to her!" Tamaki was now clearly angry as his teeth had now gone sharp and his face had lost its normal detail. "As your King you will respect my authority!" The twins and Tamaki started arguing again until Kyoya couldn't stand it any more.

"I'm sure Haruhi can sit by herself!" Kyoya shouted at them. They all stopped at his raised voice, no one had seen him like this before. They all decided to settle down as they weren't sure whether Kyoya was planning to throw one of them out. Haruhi sat down and placed her bag on the seat next to her, Hikaru and Kaoru sat one seat behind her and Tamaki one seat in front. Honey and Mori settled down and Kyoya sat at the front of the bus away from everyone scribbling something down in his book. There was a strange silence in the minibus, no one dared say anything in case Kyoya exploded again. After a while the twins were growing bored and started to play a game.

"Let's play the who can get Tamaki into trouble game?" Hikaru asked his brother. Kaoru had the say thought and nodded his head. They both looked over the top of their seats to see Tamaki watching Haruhi through the gap between his seats. Haruhi herself was strangely oblivious to the three of them looking at her as she was reading a book. Tamaki caught the evil glint in the twin's eyes, he knew they were up to something. Kaoru reached over the seat and tapped her on the shoulder, she quickly spun around to see the two of the looking down at her and Tamaki staring at her through the gap between the chairs.

"What do you guys want?" she asked them, her reading time was now officially over.

"We just want to ask you something." Hikaru said as innocently as he could manage.

"It's just one question that's been bugging us." Kaoru said just as innocently as Hikaru.

"What would that be?" Haruhi dreading to know what the twins had thought up.

"Well, as you know we entertain young ladies with way too much time on their hands, so which host would you pick?" The two said together. Haruhi went ridged. She knew that question was going to turn up sooner or later and she never was able to think of an answer. Tamaki was stunned to as he would like to know the answer to this question as well. They all leaned towards Haruhi waiting for her reply.

"We're here. Everyone out" Kyoya had unknowingly saved her for now as the twins were quick to react in pretending to be in their seats and Tamaki had calmed himself down. He was worried about Haruhi's decision, if it was the twins then he would never be able to live it down, if it was anyone else the twins won't let it go either, but if it was him. Well, it would just be awkward. Tamaki got up and left the minibus as everyone else had walked off without him.

"Here we are a deserted music room in the south building." Kyoya said as they approached a door in the school. Haruhi thought it sounded familiar, but decided it was just coincidence. They all stood outside the door. Everyone was waiting to go in. They all stood there for a while wondering to go in or not.

"Maybe their not here." Tamaki said hopefully, but he was quickly pushed forward to open the door, by who he wasn't sure but he had the usual suspects. He opened the door and was attacked by flying rose petals for no apparent reason. Once that had cleared he looked into the room and saw a disturbing sight.

In the room was a couch just like theirs with six figures on it. Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes, neither could any other members either. The first thing that struck the group was all the members of the Other Host Club were all girls. Haruhi took some kind of comfort in this though she wasn't sure why. The group entered the room to meet their opposites. Honey and Mori walked up to their seeming pair and there was one girl who towered over her friend, she was tall and had long black hair, she stood very still as the two approached. A smaller girl swung round from the taller girls shoulders. She jumped down and sped towards Honey, Honey squeaked and jumped up on Mori to hide from this new girl. She skidded to a stop in front of Mori and looked up at Honey. She was the same height as Honey with short blond hair and glistening brown eyes. Honey slid down Mori as his opposite was waiting for him.

"Hi, I'm Hilly! I like cookies! This is my cousin Marie, she doesn't say much but she's a good friend, do you want to have some cookies?" Hilly asked Honey. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock in the Host Club. Never had they thought they would ever find another Honey, not even if they tried yet here she was just as hyper and strangely just as cute. The two of them shot off to a table already set up with cakes and cookies on, Honey's eyes lit up at the sight of the cake. Sure enough they were both eating like crazy with Mori and Marie standing watching them. Kyoya looked over at Hilly and Marie and started to write something down about the girls' strange behaviour.

The next people to speak looked strangely identical, but there was one difference between them. Two girls were standing back to back, each one with ginger hair reaching their shoulders, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't believe their eyes. This was their opposite. The two raced forwards to meet these two young ladies. Hikaru and Kaoru put their hosting skills into action. But as they did so the girls did the same back. After a while both sets of twin reached an understanding. They were just like each other, strangely this seemed to unnerve the two boys who quickly retreated back to the safety of the Host Club.

"Did we freak you out?" The first twin asked.

"We didn't mean to." The second followed.

"We just wanted to meet another set of twins like us." The first explained.

"We of course knew you'd be boys though." The second twin seemed to reply. Hikaru and Kaoru were in a state of shock as no one was ever able to talk in such unison like them.

"I'm Hertha." The first twin said.

"I'm Kyra." The second chimed in.

"There is only one way to tell us apart, it's quite easy." Hertha said.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget, it's our eye colour." Kyra pointed out.

"You see I have brown eyes." Hertha explained pointing to her eyes that were a chocolate brown colour.

"Mine are blue." Kyra added as her eyes were a beautiful sky blue.

"So you see," they both said in perfect unison "People prefer us to normal identical twins because we look just like each other gaining all the bonuses you two boys get, but people can tell us apart so we don't have some massive back story about an identity problem." Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at them. They couldn't believe it. No one could believe it. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, at the other twins and back again.

"You guys interested in a water gun fight?" Hertha asked. Hikaru and Kaoru bounced back.

"Sure why not?" Hikaru and Kaoru answered with joint appreciation to try and beat these two new twins. Kyra pulled out four water guns, giving two of them to Kaoru, who passed one to Hikaru. Soon they were all having a good game at one end of the music room.

Two figures were remaining on the couch, one lying across the couch, the other standing up behind it. The one lying down got up, and walked towards Tamaki. She was the same height as him with long frizzy blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She flicked a bit of hair out of her face as she addressed Tamaki. Strange Horuhi thought as she did it in the exact same way Tamaki flicks his hair when he's deciding to address someone. Sure enough he did the same before he addressed her.

"I'm Tamaci. With a C not a K, and yes I know how to spell your name even though you've not said it yet." Tamaki was struck speechless. "I'm the leader of this clearly better Host Club. We've perfected the art you guys started. We also know about the unstable characters in your club." Tamaki just stared. Never had anyone been that vicious to him. Never had anyone dared interrupt him but far more importantly, no one had ever stolen his name before. He just jumped to the side of the room, and sat in his corner of woe. Tamaci looked at her victim and sat back down. Kyoya had been making notes all the time as they had gone through the conversations.

"You know Tamaci, that wasn't very nice." Kyoya scolded her "You shouldn't talk to guests like that." Kyoya let a small smile creep across his face as he wasn't going to be out smarted.

"Knowing his name before he can introduce himself is just knowledgeable, you of all people know that." A voice said. Kyoya looked up at the speaker. A slim girl with short scruffy black hair and glasses stood there with a PDA she was continuously tapping away at. "We know everything about you including things you wish we didn't." She looked up and met Kyoya's stare. The two of them faced each other. Tension hung in the air.

"Well as one businessman to another, let's start again in a formal greeting. I'm Kyoya, Treasurer and second in charge of the Oran Host Club."

"I'm Kara, Treasurer and second in command of the Koran Host Club."

"Nice to meet you, out of interest how do you know of our club?"

"We have known of your club since Tamaki started it up via the grapevine as it were."

"Understandable, how come though we have not known of you?"

"That's easy, our guests and male and are less likely to talk about our club so word isn't spread about unlike girls gossip." She grinned. "The Oran Host Club is well known about the schools around here, anyone could recognise you."

"So more people know of us than your club?" Kyoya took this chance to jump above them. If more people knew about them, surly they would be the better club.

"Yes, more people do know about your club, but people knowing about you doesn't automatically mean your better. I feel we should compare how the clubs are doing on the business, I think you'll find it interesting." Kara led Kyoya over to a separate section of the room, shielded from the twins water fight. This section was a room in itself, it had a desk, a laptop projector and screen. Kara went over and pulled up a presentation, it was titled 'Koran VS Oran'. Kyoya was impressed, his opposite was his equal, in many ways but he also felt threatened by her. This he concluded was normal for rivals on the same level. He had noticed though this club had an element of venom in them, they were equals but evil in a sense. Hilly and Marie were matches but nothing wrong there. Hertha and Kyra didn't look evil, but hey defiantly had a good stab at the twins about the identity back story, they must of known about Hikaru and Kaoru's past or they wouldn't of said that. They made it sound like they were the better pair. The cover with the water gun fight was to pick them up again. Tamaci was Tamaki's match but her obnoxious streak, as Haruhi had said, was more on the side of her being a bully. His opposite he wasn't sure of yet, he needed more time with her before he could reach a conclusion.

"I wonder why I haven't got a double." Haruhi thought. She had been left in the room by the rest of the group, she looked around at the bizarre sight. A water fight between two sets of identical (or near identical) twins was being fought across the back of the room, neither side seemed to be getting the better of the other. Honey and Hilly were sitting down eating sweets to their hearts content, talking about fun times they have had. Mori and Marie were just standing watching, she was sure they were communicating somehow. Kyoya and Kara had gone off to talk business, leaving Tamaki in his corner of woe and Tamaci lying across the sofa as she was when they first entered. Haruhi believing that everyone has some good in them approached Tamaci.

"Why did you speak like that to Tamaki? Were you deliberately trying to hurt him?" Haruhi asked in a braver voice than she imagined. Tamaci looked up at her and smiled sweetly. This made Haruhi uneasy.

"I didn't mean to make him that upset. Well…It's just…" She seemed to be stuck. "As the leader of the Host Club I guess I see him as a threat to me, especially as he is the leader, so it's not that I don't like him it's more of a power issue." Tamaci tried to explain. Haruhi thought for a few moments and saw what she meant, as it was her home turf she felt she would have to defend it. This then causing for her to put Tamaki down. She wanted to make sure he knew his place otherwise, and Haruhi knew this, he would act like he was the boss. She looked back at how the twins had acted and saw that as another territory issue, they had to prove they ruled the roost, so they were slightly mean to Hikaru and Kaoru, but then after that was established, they were fine. Hilly didn't have a territory issue and so jumped right into being friends with Honey. Their behaviour all made sense now.

"You see Kyoya, you attract on average 4 to 6 guests per sitting per host. Where as we attract 5 to 9 guests on average meaning we get more customers as the girls are more used to being fussed over by a lot of guys. The guy's also don't mind seeing the girls in larger groups as this adds a bit of friendly competition between them in who is the girl's favourite. Girls who go to your club prefer to go in small groups as they like to know it's their turn with the host of their choice, rather then trying to impress him. This slight raise in average means we can make more money to improve our area, hold more trips and make more merchandise." Kara explained as she went through a collection of charts and research. Kyoya was impressed and frustrated. Impressed by the business side of the club and how well run it was, but very frustrated as the club were doing 27% better then the Oran Host Club on the money side of things, the reasons for their success were all logical and couldn't be matched. Even if he adopted some of their methods the Oran Host Club would still be miles behind. "So you see Kyoya, our club beats yours hands down."

"So why did you invite us here?" Kyoya asked, he was now getting very annoyed with this whole idea. Why did they invite us over when they are clearly better than us? Kyoya asked himself.

"We invited you over as we respect your club and are our equals, so to speak. We wanted to meet you guys and hang out for a day." Kara said in the more casual and relaxed voice she could manage. Kyoya was speechless. He wasn't sure what to do next. He thought they were all just proving themselves to be better then them, but it was just the want for companionship that asked them to come. Kyoya and Kara rejoined the group after convincing Tamaki to enjoy himself and they all had a nice calming afternoon.

"Well I guess it's time for us to leave now." Kyoya called out around the room as the clock started chiming. The Host Club said their farewells to each other as they started to tidy away the stuff they had used, the twins were given towels and Honey had his plates cleared away. They all had enjoyed themselves, after the rocky introductions they had all relaxed.

"Can we come back here again?" Tamaki asked Kyoya as they left the room waving to their new friends.

"Maybe some time, just maybe." The boys and Haruhi left the room and the door shut. The Koran Host club watched the minibus drive away from the school and off into the distance. Just then the door behind them opened and another girl walked in, she was dressed in white head to toe and brought her cat puppet as she always did.

"Have they gone?" asked Nancy from the doorway "Me and Betty wanted to meet them." The club turned to look at Nancy, Tamaci stepped forward.

"I think they've seen enough opposites today Nancy maybe next time." And at that Nancy smiled, spun round and left the room.


End file.
